


Sharing the Shower

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: When the ensuite shower breaks, Poem finds herself sharing a shower with her boyfriend. Smut ensues. Poem belongs to katelynsilvernosestarstable on tumblr.





	Sharing the Shower

At the end of a long trail ride, there was nothing Poem liked better than to come home, strip her clothes off as she walked from the bedroom to the upstairs shower (which she called her shower, though Jupiter used it too. It depended on who got there first), and enjoy the hot water (just the way she liked it) splashing down on her and washing away the day's dirt.

But today, as Poem stepped under the spray of water, she let out a shriek and zipped back out of the shower, her feet nearly slipping on the wet tiles.

"Jupiter!" she screamed, quickly twisting the taps to turn off the water and wrapping a towel around herself. She quickly walked down the stairs, thankfully not slipping, and found her boyfriend waiting for her at the bottom.

"What's wrong?" asked Jupiter, seeing the grumpy look on her face.

"The shower broke again," said Poem, walking past him. "Please tell me there's hot water in this shower."

"I guess so," said Jupiter, following her into the downstairs bathroom. Poem twisted the taps, and then grinned and let the towel fall as she stepped under the hot water. Steam filled the room, and Poem sighed happily and let the water run over her skin.

"Much better," said Poem with a happy sigh.

While Poem enjoyed the hot water warming her to her bones, Jupiter switched the exhaust fan on and pulled his shirt off over his head, letting it fall to the ground. He watched his girlfriend shower, even though the steam tried to fog up the glass. The way she ran her hands over her hair to wet it, arching her back and tilting her head back, the way she moved her legs, and then the way she gracefully reached for the body wash. But then she opened her eyes and sighed.

"Jupiter, sweetie," said Poem, turning to face him with a pretty smile on her face. "Would you mind going upstairs to get my body wash for me?"

"Will you make it worth my while if I do?" asked Jupiter, looking at her with heat in his eyes.

"Even better," said Poem, wiggling her hips. She'd known that Jupiter was there the whole time, of course, having seen him enter the room behind her. She could also see, by the bulge in his pants, that he was putty in her hands at the moment. "If you bring it to me quickly, I'll even let you wash my body."

Jupiter probably broke some speed records as he ran out of the downstairs bathroom, leaving the door open behind him, and then up the stairs into the ensuite bathroom, where he grabbed Poem's body wash from the shelf, almost slipped on the wet tiles, and then bolted back to the downstairs bathroom. Poem giggled, taking the body wash from Jupiter while her boyfriend took his pants off and closed the bathroom door.

"Thank you, sweetie," said Poem, uncapping the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto her palm. She rubbed it down her body, between her breasts and then over her stomach, facing Jupiter so she could watch as he stumbled out of his pants and kicked them away.

Now, Poem could see how turned on Jupiter was, and she very much liked what she saw. His cock was very hard and erect, and it bobbed as he walked over towards her and closed the glass shower door behind him. There, he kissed her, and Poem moaned into his mouth, feeling his hard length pressing against her stomach.

"Wash me first," Poem murmured when she pulled away, and Jupiter groaned but took the body wash and began rubbing it into her body. Poem hummed in contentment at the feeling of Jupiter's gentle hands on her, even while Jupiter was just about going crazy with want. He knew that the foreplay would be worth it, making his girlfriend very wet and quite loud, but sometimes it drove him crazy. And he knew that Poem knew it, too.

"Poem, your body," Jupiter murmured, rubbing his hands down her back now so that Poem arched her body into him. She moaned again, but pulled away when Jupiter started grinding against her.

"Patience," said Poem, grinning.

"Woman, you're driving me crazy," said Jupiter, frustration clear in his voice.

"I know," said Poem with a giggle, and then she kissed him and Jupiter forgot why he was mad at her. She had a talent for doing that.

But Jupiter knew that there were ways of getting his girlfriend more eager for him. As he rubbed body wash over the mound of her pussy, Jupiter rubbed her clit, and Poem moaned and wrapped an arm around him. But she didn't push him away. If anything, she used him to help hold her up as she spread her legs so Jupiter could push a finger in. Her pussy was very warm and wet around Jupiter's finger, and he began moving it around inside her so that Poem moaned and moved her hips.

"More," Poem murmured, and Jupiter was very tempted to take his finger out right before she came so that she'd be desperate for something, anything, to fill her. Then, Jupiter would press her up against the shower wall and fuck her while she screamed his name.

Unfortunately, he knew his girlfriend better than that, so he knew that she'd only kick him out of the shower if he left her hanging like that. Even though she'd done it to him plenty of times, sucking or rubbing his cock until he was almost there and then teasingly leaving him hanging while she took her sweet time washing her hair. The orgasm was worth it in the end, but Poem wasn't a fan of having that done to her. Part of a relationship was learning one another's kinks, and they had had plenty of time to learn what the other liked in the bedroom. Or shower or wherever they joined together like this.

So Jupiter rubbed his girlfriend's clit and fingered her pussy until she came with a cry of delight, clenching around his finger and thrusting into his hand while she arched her back. Now, when the shower water came down on her, Poem shivered as it hit sensitive skin. And Jupiter knew from experience that she was getting even wetter.

But it was only when all of the body wash had been washed from Poem's body that she began to be more receptive, kissing her boyfriend and stroking his cock.

"Now," Poem murmured against his ear, smiling as Jupiter moaned, "we can begin."

"Finally," said Jupiter, and picked up his girlfriend, holding her up by the ass. Poem wrapped her legs around her boyfriend, already wet and tingling with anticipation, and moaned as Jupiter pushed up into her in one thrust after he found the right position.

"See, this is why driving you crazy with foreplay is worth it," said Poem with a grin. Jupiter grinned back at her, and then moaned as she started to grind on him.

"I have a better idea," said Jupiter, walking her over to the wall. Poem shivered in delight as he moved inside her with the movement of him walking, and then she shivered from the chill of the cold tiles against her back. But they didn't stay cold for long as Jupiter began thrusting up into her. Poem moaned, wrapping her arms tighter around Jupiter's shoulders as he drove up into her with thrusts that became harder and faster as he got into a rhythm.

Poem kissed Jupiter as she reached her first climax, shuddering and clamping down on him as she dug her fingernails into his back. She pulled away from the kiss with a moan, tilting her head back and not minding that they were very much out of the shower spray.

Jupiter was so strong that Poem was surprised that the shower tiles didn't crack under his hands as he used them to hold himself up while he fucked her up against the wall. The spray hit his back, driving him closer towards the edge, and Poem began moaning louder as he started hitting the right spot.

"Yes, more, more," Poem moaned, her toes curling as she kept her legs wrapped around him. Jupiter only moaned and continued at a hard and fast pace, pleasure shivering through him as Poem gave another loud moan and clamped down on him again.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," said Jupiter, taking one hand off the wall to grope the soft flesh of her breast and tease the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This sent more tingles through Poem, making her moan and slump back against the wall. She was glad that she had two strong, hard things on either side of her, because Poem's legs were so shaky now that they'd never hold her up. Jupiter would have to carry her out of the shower, but it wouldn't be the first time. Nor would it be the last, because Poem very much liked sharing a shower with her boyfriend. Especially because the showers always ended up turning into this.

"And you are the sexiest man on Jorvik," said Poem, liking the way that made him moan and go deeper. She told him this all the time, but in this situation, it had a far deeper impact. An impact that saw Jupiter thrusting deeper inside his girlfriend and moaning her name as he came inside her. Usually they used a condom, but they were in a hurry this time. And besides, Poem was on the pill, so it would be okay. And if not, that baby would have the best parents and the coolest 'aunt' in Dory. The two friends had many discussions on who would have the first child, and they planned to raise their children together when they came along.

But now, Jupiter pulled out of his girlfriend and helped to steady her as her legs wobbled.

"Now to get clean again," said Poem with a laugh.

"Only in one part, though," said Jupiter, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Poem smiled into the kiss.

"You can wash that too if you want," said Poem, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Really? After so many orgasms?" asked Jupiter.

"Mm-hm," Poem hummed. "My legs might turn into jelly, but I know you'll carry me back to the bed or the lounge."

"I'll try to be gentle," said Jupiter with a chuckle as he grabbed the washcloth. He held Poem against him, her back against his chest, as he rubbed the washcloth through the stickiness left from where they'd been joined. Poem enjoyed the feeling, and not just for the sexual pleasure it gave her. Jupiter's hands were large but they were gentle as he washed her, wiping between her legs and only dipping in a little to make her gasp and arch against him.

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to clean it all out," said Poem after the third time he'd done this.

"Nope, you're getting tired," said Jupiter, kissing the side of her head. Her hair was still beautiful even this wet, as was the rest of her. When he finished cleaning her, he rinsed out the wash cloth and hung it on the hook of the shower shelf. Then, giving his girlfriend one last kiss, Jupiter twisted the taps to turn the water off before he stepped out of the shower, pulling his girlfriend out after him.

Jupiter wrapped Poem in a big, fluffy towel, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Poem smiled at this, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Hey, don't fall asleep before you get dried and dressed," said Jupiter with a laugh.

"I'm not," Poem murmured sleepily. Jupiter pulled her in and kissed her all over her face, nipping at her neck and chin and nose and earlobes, and Poem soon began to laugh. "Ow, okay, you've made your point, I'm awake!"

Jupiter could only laugh at his girlfriend as they both toweled themselves dry and got dressed. 

"You can go to bed if you want, or take a nap," said Jupiter once Poem was dressed in comfy pyjamas. "I'll just give John a call so he can come over and fix the shower."

"Thank you," said Poem, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She walked up the stairs, and Jupiter knew that she would be asleep in minutes. But he didn't mind- he had a phone call to make.


End file.
